EntreLíneas
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Edición especial de colección. Los acontecimientos en torno a la unión de la pareja del momento: fotografías inéditas y entrevistas exclusivas que revelan la dramática historia de los máximos exponentes de las Artes Marciales a nivel nacional.
1. Presentación

**Presentación:**

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí dejo una historia que es continuación del Oneshot titulado "_Regalo de Bodas_". Uno de mis fics pro-Ranma&Akane.

La totalidad del argumento, como supongo notarán enseguida, lo conforman notas periodísticas y reportajes de revistas del Jet Set: una idea de última hora y que me permitió desarrollar un sinnúmero de mini-historias. Espero que no les parezca demasiado confuso y que responda a tooodas sus dudas respecto a lo que pasó después de que Ranma y Akane se separaran en el final de _Regalo de Bodas_ =P. Realmente no es una historia muy ambiciosa, lo reconozco; pero me he divertido mucho escribiéndola y espero que sea de su agrado.

Ahora sip: me retiro a descansar bajo a la sombra de la palmera más cercana, prometiendo al agua de coco que jamás volveré a intentar algo tan disparatado...XDDDDD ¡Chaus! Y Bienvenidos a** "**_**EntreLíneas**_**"**

**Aviso importante:**

**¡Atención!****:** Para que todo esté más claro y que no tengan que buscar infructuosamente un nuevo capítulo, les comunico que, el anuncio para las actualizaciones aparece en mi Profile: _Fecha_ de actualización y _Nombre_ del fic que actualizaré. Sólo tienen que dar click en mi Nickname y podrán verlo. Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión.

Un favor extra-especial:_**si desean que la respuesta a sus reviews llegue más rápido, registren su e-mail. **_Porque los reviews sin firmar sólo puedo responderlos cuando publique un nuevo capítulo.


	2. EntreLíneas I

_**Japón, Tokyo, Nerima, dojo Tendo. Un año después.**_

─¡Mira! ¡Le ha salido otro diente! ─dijo Akane con alegría mientras acunaba entre sus brazos al pequeño Chen, el bebé de Shampoo, que para esos días cumplía ya diez meses.

Estaba descansando, después de entrenar toda la mañana para perfeccionar la nueva técnica que la amazona le enseñara. Días después de la boda, y tras sostener una larga conversación, habían acordado que Shampoo la entrenaría para ayudarla a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Los meses habían pasado rápido y Akane se sentía mejor que nunca: su condición física era envidiable y también su fortaleza. Ahora era más ágil, casi tanto como su maestra. Tenía planes, grandes planes para continuar la tradición de artes marciales de la Escuela Tendo.

─¡Oh no! ¡Estará imposible durante semanas!─se quejó la madre del pequeño, que venía llegando desde la cocina con una charola de galletas y una jarra de limonada. Se sentó al lado de Akane, quien estaba sobre una de las rocas del jardín, junto a la poza.

─¡Ya lo creo!─aceptó Akane tendiéndole al bebé, que se veía ansioso por estar con su mamá.

─¿No has leído el periódico?─preguntó Shampoo con expresión seria.

─No ¿Porqué?

─El Dragón Carmesí está en primera plana.

─¿Y eso?─ exclamó la joven Tendo, sorprendida por el anuncio.

─Ayer, cerca de la medianoche convocó a una conferencia de prensa para anunciar su retiro. Es un escándalo a nivel internacional, dado que ya era considerado por muchos como el próximo presidente del Comité, camino a los Juegos Olímpicos. Incluso han vuelto a mencionar lo del tráfico de influencias que comenzó a sonar hace un par de semanas. Nadie ha conseguido una entrevista con él y solamente contestó a una pregunta tras hacer el anuncio.

─¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ─Akane se levantó aceleradamente y fue a buscar el diario; que se había quedado sobre la mesa donde tomaban los alimentos. Extendió ansiosa las hojas y pudo distinguirlo con claridad.

La fotografía de Ranma ocupaba la mitad de la página, y era parte de una colección recientemente publicada; un homenaje editorial a las estrellas deportivas más sobresalientes de la década. Se veía al otrora practicante de artes marciales en una posición de acción que había dado la vuelta al mundo al inicio de su carrera: su llegada triunfal al Estadio Olímpico durante uno de los maratones más famosos de Asia. La mirada de determinación que exhibiera al visualizar la meta, combinada con el color de su atuendo, y un oportuno estandarte con la figura de un dragón ondeando a sus espaldas, le había valido el título de Dragón Carmesí desde aquel día.

*** - * - * - * **

*** - **_**E**_** - * **

*** - ***

*** **

**¡ESCÁNDALO EN LA ESCENA DEPORTIVA! **

**En medio de la sorpresa generalizada y sin añadir más que una escueta explicación respecto al candente caso Sakurada, Ranma Saotome renuncia a la candidatura para dirigir el Comité Olímpico Nacional y anuncia su retiro de las pistas.**

_-La figura de pruebas de fondo se retira en un intento de acallar los rumores de tráfico de influencias._

_-Sayato y Fijima los posibles candidatos emergentes._

_-"Mi vida pública es una mentira" RS._

_***** - ***** - *****_

El día de ayer, a las once cuarenta y cinco de la noche, la sala de prensa del Centro de Alto Rendimiento Haneda fue testigo de un insólito anuncio: ante por los menos doscientos corresponsales de los principales medios de comunicación asiáticos, el campeón de las pruebas de fondo más destacado en la historia del Japón, declaró que se retiraba definitivamente de la contienda por la presidencia del Comité Olímpico Nacional.

Ranma Saotome, reconocido mundialmente con el título de Dragón Carmesí, se presentó acompañado de Daoshi Tanyako, su entrenador desde el inicio de su carrera, y de Tsuyoshi Funaki, actual vocero del Equipo Olímpico, para agradecer a todos los comentaristas y periodistas su incondicional apoyo durante los casi diez años que permaneciera en los titulares debido a sus logros.

El mensaje de Saotome, leído por él de principio a fin, no duró más de tres minutos y conmocionó a la prensa:

"_Estoy aquí, damas y caballeros para poner fin a las dolosas especulaciones respecto a las infundadas acusaciones realizadas por Sports&Life. Niego terminantemente cualquier participación del consorcio Sakurada en las reprobables acciones que relata esta conocida publicación deportiva; y agradezco públicamente a Hatsuo Sakurada, uno de mis mejores amigos y esposo de una mujer a la que tengo en muy alta estima, y a quien considero una hermana, el incondicional apoyo brindado a través de su organización a lo largo de mi carrera._

_Sin embargo, admito que Sports&Life tiene razón en algo: mi vida pública ha sido una completa mentira, y es hora de afrontar la verdad y comenzar a recuperar parte del honor que perdí hace mucho tiempo. Reconozco que en el pasado cometí errores imperdonables que lastimaron a personas de buen corazón. Mi actitud sólo puede ser considerada completamente anti-deportiva, e incluso inhumana. Por lo cual, he de aceptar que resulta impensable el que alguien como yo pueda servir adecuadamente al deporte nacional. _

_Por este motivo, y porque los ideales olímpicos no pueden ser mancillados por ninguna noticia de índole amarillista, sea ésta o no veraz, queda fuera de toda posibilidad proseguir mi candidatura para la presidencia del Comité Olímpico Nacional. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes a los cuatro contendientes que restan y reitero mi apoyo al futuro ganador, seguro de que su labor camino a los próximos Juegos Olímpicos responderá adecuadamente a las expectativas. _

_Así también, gracias a esta desafortunada cadena de acontecimientos, anuncio que mi etapa como corredor profesional concluirá definitivamente con mi próxima participación en el Festival de Sapporo. Me propongo emprender un nuevo camino; una búsqueda personal que espero traiga a mi vida la paz que necesito encontrar desde hace ya mucho tiempo._

_Agradezco, desde el fondo de mi corazón, a todos aquéllas personas, quienes pública o anónimamente permanecieron a mi lado durante estos once años; especialmente a las familias Sakurada y Tanyako. También agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes, por su presencia y apoyo; no sólo esta noche, sino en cada momento importante de mi vida pública. Gracias y hasta siempre._

Tales fueron las palabras de Saotome, mismas que desataron una interminable secuencia de interrogantes a las que, sin embargo, él no quiso responder.

Al ser cuestionado sobre si sus misteriosas frases respecto a su comportamiento aludían al rumor surgido dos semanas atrás, en cuanto a que su candidatura había sido favorecida por uno de los principales consorcios bursátiles con el que guarda relaciones de negocios, únicamente comentó que: _"Ya no poseo acciones del consorcio Sakurada y, pueden estar seguros de que el resto de los socios, el propio Sakurada en principio, jamás se prestaría a una situación tan desagradable. Al contrario que __yo, todos son personas cuyo honor no está en entredicho"_. Sin más que agregar, Saotome abandonó la sala de prensa, dejando tras de sí un sinnúmero de incógnitas que, aún ahora, la totalidad de los asistentes a la conferencia, está empeñado en resolver.

La razón por la cual Saotome se refirió tan duramente a sí mismo no fue explicada. Sin embargo, tanto Funaki como Tanyako declararon su incondicional apoyo al atleta, y aseguraron que no existió de ninguna manera tráfico de influencias, ni coacción por parte del consorcio Sakurada para asegurar la posición de Saotome como el próximo presidente del Comité, como sugiriera dos semanas atrás Sports&Life, especulando sobre la posible conexión de intereses existente entre esta emblemática figura del deporte continental y la sociedad propietaria de la empresa de artículos deportivos de mayor presencia en Asia.

No obstante el apoyo de dos figuras relevantes, las reacciones entre el resto de los personajes clave del deporte nacional, resultaron polarizadas. Akira Sendoh, el actual presidente del Comité Olímpico declaró, nada más saberse la noticia, que: _"ha sido una valiente decisión por parte de Saotome evitar que el escándalo afecte al Comité"_ y le agradeció por proteger el resultado de la próxima convocatoria para seleccionar al Equipo Olímpico y ,con ello, los resultados de las siguientes olimpiadas. Mientras que Taoka, el actual entrenador en jefe del equipo de pruebas de fondo, criticó duramente a Saotome por exponer de esa manera el prestigio de su institución, misma de la cual el ex-candidato es una figura clave. _"Debió guardar silencio. Si quería retirarse lo hubiera hecho sin exponer a los profesionales de las pruebas de fondo a un escándalo, estando el Campeonato Mundial de Atletismo a la vuelta del mes"_, declaró, visiblemente molesto, ante las cámaras y micrófonos de Tokyo Sports, minutos antes de abordar el vuelo a Singapur, camino al Maratón Internacional.

Una hora después del anuncio de Saotome, la oficina de prensa del Comité Olímpico emitió un comunicado para destacar que, "no obstante su posición privilegiada ante la opinión pública, Ranma Saotome no es el único candidato a la presidencia y que Sayato, Fijima, Kuroda y Satoyama continúan en la continenda por el cargo". Respecto a los restantes candidatos, Funaki, el Vocero del Equipo Olímpico ha dicho que, ante la ausencia de Saotome, no descarta la posibilidad de que una gran mayoría de los seleccionados concedan su apoyo a Fijima, dado la similitud entre la propuesta de éste y la de Saotome. Tanyako, por su parte, ha declarado respetar mucho la labor de Sayato al frente de la Selección Paraolímpica, y también se ha referido a su extraordinaria propuesta que, él considera, es la mejor entre las presentadas por los candidatos.

El panorama en el Comité Olímpico Nacional no se vislumbra claro, sino lleno de sombras, ante este inesperado acontecimiento. Y todo parece indicar que Saotome seguirá siendo noticia después de la noche pasada, ya que aún le resta realizar su anunciada última participación en la competencia de exhibición que inaugurará el Festival de Sapporo, donde también se desempeñará como juez de honor. _**Kyoshio Kanagawa. **__Fotografía:__**Keijiro Owada. S&S**_

*** - * - * - * **

*** - **_**E**_** - * **

*** - ***

*****

─¡No puedo creerlo! ─exclamó Akane, con expresión alarmada─. Él no puede admitir una responsabilidad que no existe, y mucho menos retirarse en este momento: aún deben de restarle por lo menos cinco años de vigencia en las competencias.

─Es verdad ─estuvo de acuerdo Xian Pu. Quien permaneció pensativa, asimilando la noticia.

─¡Tengo que verlo! ─exclamó Akane, y se dispuso a abandonar su lugar junto a la poza, pero las palabras de Xian Pu, y la mano de ésta, firmemente adherida a su antebrazo, la detuvieron:

─¡Espera, Akane!

─Xian Pu...

─No ─fue la esperada respuesta de ésta a la silenciosa súplica que asomó a los ojos de Akane─. Aún no es el momento.

─¡Él me necesita!

─El necesita encontrarse a sí mismo, antes de volver a ti. Debes dejarlo recorrer sólo ese camino. Es lo mejor para los dos. Confía en mí, por favor. Y, sobre todo: confía en él ¿quieres? Apenas ha dado el primer paso, y faltan muchos más; te lo aseguro. El proceso será complicado. Aunque, conociendo a Ranma, tendrá éxito.

Akane sintió el familiar dolor de la añoranza crecer en su pecho; pero comprendió que Xian Pu tenía razón. Como siempre.

─"Ranma" ─pensó angustiada─. "¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?".


	3. EntreLíneasII

El calor era apenas tolerable, pese a que aún el verano no arribaba a Sapporo. Sin embargo, las altas temperaturas eran en parte propiciadas por el amotinamiento de personas. No había sitio libre a lo largo del vallado que se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros, marcando la ruta de la competencia más esperada del año.

Eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde y los expectadores ya comenzaban a aglomerarse, no obstante que la carrera estaba programada para después de las nueve de la noche.

─Te lo dije, pero eres terca. Tendríamos que haberle pedido a Kasumi que lo cuidara. Tanta gente lo pone nervioso ─la que habló era Nabiki que sostenía entre sus brazos al consentido de consentidos en la residencia Tendo. El pequeño hijo de Xian Pu había comenzado a protestar ruidosamente por el calor y el escándalo imperantes.

─Kasumi tenía que acompañar esta noche a Hatsuo-san y Xian Pu debía asistir a esa presentación, Nabiki; bien sabes que no todos los días se presenta una oportunidad así y ella la merece ─explicó Akane, al tiempo que hacía carantoñas intentando distraer al niño ─y nosotros tampoco podíamos faltar.

─Ya lo sé ─rezongó Nabiki, lanzando a Chen hacia arriba para luego atraparlo. Por norma eso le complacía enormemente al pequeño diablillo y ésta vez no fue la excepción, Chen emitió una ruidosa risita que mostró su dentadura, bastante más completa que tres meses atrás. Nabiki sonrió al niño y comentó─: ¡Ni hablar! Espero cobrarle a Saotome las molestias alguno de estos días, y con intereses dobles.

─¡No tienes remedio! ─rezongó Akane, sin dejar de hacer muecas, para beneficio de Chen, quien ahora estaba ya más tranquilo y evidentemente divertido.

*** - * - * - * **

*** - **_**E**_** - * **

*** - ***

*****

─¿Y cómo les fue? ─la que preguntó era Xian Pu quien, nada más aparecer ellas, se abalanzó sobre su Chen. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a estar lejos de él, y habían sido más de veinticuatro las horas de separación.

─Bastante bien, conseguimos un lugar cercano al estadio Sakuhara; pero tuvimos que permanecer ahí la mayor parte del día ¡Imagínate que tardé más de una hora en ir y volver por comida! ─respondió Nabiki, su tono evidenciaba su fastidio, aunque también esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción─: Ese cretino de Saotome puede ser cualquier cosa, menos mediocre.

─Bueno, creo que yo me voy a dar un baño en lo que calientan la cena ─dijo Akane, encaminándose escaleras arriba; luego, a mitad de camino se detuvo y preguntó─: ¿Papá está despierto, Xian Pu?

─Sí, Akane. Está en el dojo, practicando.

Akane lo pensó mejor y descendió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina, camino del dojo. Las dos mujeres permanecieron observándola y, una vez que escucharon la puerta trasera cerrarse, Xian Pu preguntó a Nabiki:

─¿Saotome las vio?

─No lo creo ─respondió Nabiki, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Xian Pu iba tras ella, con Chen en brazos─. Había demasiadas personas, bastantes de ellas tomando fotos y como estaba oscuro, dudo mucho que haya visto otra cosa que luces de flash durante todo el recorrido. Además, esa boba se ocultó detrás mío cuando él pasaba.

─¿Y eso? ─desde su posición junto al horno de microondas, a donde se había dirigido nada más entrar a la cocina, Xian Pu enarcó una ceja, expresando así su sorpresa, al tiempo que introducía al aparato dos refractarios con vegetales y arroz.

─No lo sé. Ella comentó que era injusto estarle observando sin él saberlo o algo por el estilo ─fue la respuesta de Nabiki, su voz revelaba lo gracioso que le parecía el asunto. Xian Pu también sonrió al escucharla, poniendo cara de entendimiento.

─Ya veo. Supongo que le resulta difícil enfrentarse a la nueva realidad de Saotome. Era más fácil cuando no quería saber nada de él ¿Verdad? ¿Quién iba a decir que Ranma se convertiría en un personaje tan notorio?

─Es cierto ─estuvo de acuerdo Nabiki. En ese momento la alarma del horno de microondas sonó y la mediana de las Tendo se dirigió hasta ahí para recoger su cena. Xian Pu, por su parte, se encontraba ya investigando el contenido del refrigerador, con un entusiasmado Chen asomándose también al interior.

─Ví la noticia por televisión ─informó Xian Pu, encaminándose tranquilamente a la mesa con la jarra de jugo y sosteniendo a Chen con su mano libre.

─Espera ─dijo Nabiki levantándose de su lugar para ayudarle con la jarra.

─¡Hey! ¡No está pesada! ─protestó Xian Pu─. Además, supongo que vienen muy cansadas. Espero que Chen no les haya dado muchos problemas.

─Para nada ─respondió Nabiki, haciéndole cariñitos al niño, mientras regresaba a la mesa con todo y la jarra─. Sólo se mostró un poco inquieto en la hora de más calor, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Dime: ¿Se veía tanta gente como pienso?

─Demasiada ─dijo Xian Pu─. Y, a menos que el Emperador muera mañana, supongo que será noticia de primera plana. El comentarista habló de más de trescientas mil personas; algo por completo inusual para un evento de esa categoría.

─¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que es notable! ─comentó Nabiki tras lanzar un silbido de admiración─. Lo más seguro es que no perderán oportunidad para retomar el escándalo después de esto. Kasumi-chan me dijo que ahora es más difícil evadir a los reporteros, incluso han perseguido la limousina en varias ocasiones hasta las puertas de la residencia.

─¡Son unos idiotas! Especialmente ese tal Iwa de Sports & Life. Ayer leí su columna, y decía tal sarta de estupideces acerca del evento, que en verdad me entraron ganas de plantarme frente a las oficinas para poder darle un par de bofetadas cuando saliera.

─¿Bofetadas? ─Nabiki dejó de masticar, para mirar con cara de circunstancias a Xian Pu; y luego, ladeando la cabeza con actitud pensativa, comentó─: te estás ablandando, sensei. Lo menos que habría esperado sería que lo utilizaras como poste de entrenamiento.

─Tal vez tengas razón ─admitió Xian Pu─. Aunque sería una pena que el pobre tipo perdiera las pocas neuronas con las que nació. Digo, tampoco quiero que los lectores de Sports & Life sufran aún más.

─¡Qué remedio! ─suspiró Nabiki con resignación─. Serán días muy duros para todos; especialmente para Hatsuo-san y Ranma, porque son quienes están a cuadro de manera permanente.

─Así es. Y no te olvides de Kasumi-chan, ella también la tendrá difícil, porque hasta ahora había conseguido evitar la publicidad ¿Sabes? Pienso que es algo positivo que Saotome aún esté lejos de nosotros. No quiero pensar en cómo se las arreglaría Akane-chan para enfrentar el acoso de la prensa; la autoconfianza no es su fuerte.

─Bueno, en eso tienes razón ─concordó Nabiki, recordando la charla privada que anteriormente sostuviera con la amazona, respecto al peculiar carácter que Akane había desarrollado después de la separación─. ¿Cómo te fue con papá?

─Bastante bien, ayer salimos a pasear por el vecindario. Él también me preocupa ─indicó Xian Pu con voz triste─. No es el hombre que recordaba. Aunque Genma Saotome sea un perfecto imbécil y un oportunista, realmente era su amigo. Creo que lo extraña. No es lo mismo que Tofu-sensei venga una vez a la semana a jugar unas cuantas partidas con él y que Hatsuo-san haya aceptado recibir lecciones los pocos fines de semana que tiene libres, a la compañía permanente del señor Saotome.

─Sí, es verdad. Es una pena que ambos tuvieran que separarse desde entonces. Aunque, supongo que gran parte de culpa, la tuvo la tía Nodoka. Ella no debió juzgar a Akane-chan tan duramente. Eso fue lo que orilló a papá a romper definitivamente la amistad con tío Genma.

─Aún no puedo creer la manera en que se liaron las cosas aquí después de que nosotros regresamos a China ─dijo Xian Pu con incredulidad─. Mu Tsu me lo advirtió; pero no le creí y eso fue otro error, más grave aún que el primero ─la voz de la amazona todavía sonaba con el arrepentimiento que sin duda sentía. Nabiki sabía que ella se consideraba responsable por lo que ocurriera a su hermana y, aunque eso era en parte cierto, ella también debía admitir que ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de ver más allá de lo evidente, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para solucionar nada.

─No podías saber que era en serio ─respondió Nabiki con sinceridad─. Nadie de nosotros lo creyó así. Akane nos ocultó la verdad por años, y fue hasta el día en que Hibiki regresó de aquel largo viaje al continente que pude enterarme de lo que sucedió con Ukyo y él ¡Diablos! ¡Pensar que hasta yo estuve en parte de acuerdo con tía Nodoka! ¡Por todos los kamis! ¡Akane-chan soportó en silencio todas mis diatribas! Creo que fui quien más la hizo sufrir después de aquéllo. Ni papá, ni Kasumi se portaron de la forma tan horrible que lo hice yo. Al menos, ellos estuvieron siempre de su lado.

Xian Pu contempló en silencio el estallido emocional de Nabiki, y comprendió que no sólo las heridas de Akane estaban abiertas. En verdad, la situación aún estaba lejos de ser la ideal. Pensó por un momento en la propuesta respecto al programa de televisión y entendió que debía decirle adiós a la oportunidad de convertirse en presentadora. Todavía faltaban por realizar muchas cosas, antes de considerar la posibilidad de despedirse de la familia.

*** - * - * - * **

*** - **_**E**_** - * **

*** - ***

*****

**EXTRAORDINARIA DESPEDIDA A LA LEYENDA DE LAS PRUEBAS DE FONDO. En medio del escándalo, la popularidad de Saotome se incrementa. Pocos estuvieron dispuestos a perderse la oportunidad de atestiguar la última competencia de la estrella de la escuela Taoka.**

_-Más de cuarenta mil espectadores abarrotan el Estadio Sakuhara_

_-Miles salen a las calles para ser testigos de la última carrera del Dragón Carmesí._

_-Saotome es reconocido con la Orden del Crisantemo._

_*** - * - ***_

"_Agradezco a Sapporo su apoyo incondicional. Gracias por su cariño y por su presencia. De verdad que cada persona del público significa mucho para mí._" Fueron las emocionadas palabras de Ranma Saotome al concluir el recorrido simbólico de veinte kilómetros. El último de su larga y fructífera carrera.

Rodeado por una multitud de periodistas del continente asiático, y otros cuantos del resto de los continentes, el ídolo de las pruebas de resistencia arribó a la meta mientras más de cuarenta mil espectadores aclamaban eufóricos su llegada.

Eran exactamente las diez cuarenta y nueve de la noche, cuando el Dragón Carmesí cruzó la línea marcada por la banda, poniendo fin, de esa manera tan espectacular, a su propia historia como el corredor más famoso de las últimas cinco décadas en toda la región Euroasiática.

"_¡No podía perdérmelo por nada del mundo!_" dijo una turista de Nueva Zelanda que interrumpió sus vacaciones en Tokyo para viajar hasta Sapporo y unirse a las decenas de miles de espectadores que tapizaron de calor humano el trayecto fuera del estadio, ya que los boletos para asistir a la ceremonia se agotaron al día siguiente que Saotome anunciara su retiro, hace dos semanas. El Estadio Sakuhara lució la noche pasada, a su máxima capacidad. Y la multitud que se congregó en las calles donde se desarrolló el recorrido, ha sido calculada en más de trescientas mil personas.

"_Sólo Ranma Saotome podía conseguirlo. El comité está muy agradecido por su presencia, que hará de este el evento más recordado de la década_" Declaró el presidente del comité organizador del Festival Sapporo en su edición número cincuenta y cinco, al salir del estadio rumbo a la cena de gala ofrecida para homenajear a la estrella principal de los festejos.

El Parque Temático Sakuhara, creado en honor del deportista del mismo nombre, poseedor del récord mundial en rampa de noventa metros, fue el marco para el solemne homenaje al Dragón Carmesí, quien subió al estrado de mármol del moderno escenario multimedia, para recibir de manos del Príncipe Heredero la banda bordada con el crisantemo blanco, que lo reconoce como persona digna de ser honrada por los ciudadanos japoneses. La decisión del Emperador de otorgar tal distinción a Saotome cuando éste recién ha estado bajo los reflectores por el escándalo Sakurada, ha sido duramente cuestionada; sin embargo, el Príncipe no hizo comentario alguno al respecto y se limitó a destacar en su discurso la extraordinaria labor en favor del deporte nacional que Saotome ha desarrollado a lo largo de su carrera.

La leyenda del Dragón Carmesí, llegó la noche pasada al punto más alto de la mística deportiva. La disciplina de las pruebas de fondo lo tendrá difícil para que una estrella de esta magnitud vuelva a surgir en nuestro país.

*** - * - * - * **

*** - **_**E**_** - * **

*** - ***

*****


	4. EntreLíneasIII

─¡La muy fresca! ¡Mira que conceder entrevistas a estas alturas! ¡Uy! ¡Cómo la odio! ─exclamó Nabiki, arrojando al suelo la popular revista que publicaba reportajes exclusivos cuyos protagonistas eran las personalidades más notorias de la vida social en el país.

Xian Pu no dijo nada; pero avanzó con decisión hasta el lugar donde había aterrizado el ejemplar y, tras tomarlo con una mano, lo lanzó al cubo de la basura, ocupándose también de vaciarlo y reemplazar la bolsa plástica, borrando así toda evidencia.

Una perpleja Nabiki atestiguó el procedimiento al completo, preguntándose la razón para el mismo. Xian Pu no la decepcionó y, tan pronto estuvo de regreso en la cocina, después de dejar la bolsa en el contenedor exterior, explicó:

─No podemos permitir que Akane-chan la vea ¿De acuerdo?

─Pero si dice que...

─No es por eso ─atajó Xian Pu con decisión─. Confía en mí ¿Quieres?

─A veces me asustas, sensei ─declaró Nabiki, con tono extraordinariamente respetuoso. Para su sorpresa, la respuesta de Xian Pu fue impagable:

─Lo que quisiera, en realidad, es asustar a ese tal Iwa de Sports&Life ¡Y asustarlo de verdad! ─declaró la amazona con rabia mal disimulada─. ¡Mira que atreverse a decir que Saotome tuvo un pasado tormentoso y que es tan deshonorable que incluso tiene un hijo perdido en sabrá Dios qué lugar en China! ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con el tráfico de influencias?

─¿Queeé? ─preguntó Nabiki, con la boca abierta a todo cuanto se lo permitía su tonificada piel─. ¿Y de dónde diablos sacó semejante locura? ─inquirió, evitando preguntar a Xian Pu lo que realmente deseaba; es decir: cómo se había enterado del mencionado artículo, si ella jamás leía Sports&Life

─¡Y yo que sé! ─exclamó Xian Pu con evidente exasperación, lanzando diestramente una cuchara común hasta incrustarla en el budín que se enfriaba sobre el mostrador de la pared lateral, en franca demostración de lo que intentaba hacer con el mencionado columnista cuando tuviera el dudoso placer de estar frente a él.

─Pues sí que el tipo es un pesado y un estúpido ─declaró Nabiki, aún asombrada, y se permitió masticar un bocado más antes de agregar, con expresión tremendamente pensativa─: y lo que no me explico es porqué utiliza recursos tan baratos, dignos de las revistas del corazón, en una publicación deportiva que, si bien no es la mejor, tampoco es mediocre. Hasta me parece estar oyendo... ─Nabiki optó por guardar silencio, evidentemente sin conseguir aún la ansiada explicación.

─¿A qué te refieres? ─preguntó Xian Pu, notando su especial concentración, que evidenciaba su empeño en encontrar el hilo principal de todo el asunto.

─Aún no estoy segura de nada, sensei ─declaró Nabiki, perdida en sus devaneos mentales─; pero puedo decir que en todo esto hay gato encerrado, y seré yo quien lo descubra. Te lo prometo.

─Amiga ─dijo Xian Pu con sentimiento─: a partir de ahora, la vida de ese columnista de quinta depende de ti. No me falles.

*** - * - * - * **

*** - **_**E**_** - * **

*** - ***

*****

**UKYO KUONJI ROMPE EL SILENCIO: He dejado atrás el pasado.**

Por: Miku Kaneda. Fotógrafo: Yosihei Karoda. Vestuario y accesorios: Fashion K.

**La primera entrega de la conmovedora entrevista donde la ex-manager de uno de los ídolos deportivos más notorios del país nos ofrece su personal e insólita versión sobre el misterio que rodea a Ranma Saotome tras el escándalo Sakurada.**

_-Mi relación con Ranma Saotome ha sido estrictamente profesional._

_-Ranma Saotome no es el tipo de persona que Sports & Life se ha dedicado a reflejar ante la opinión pública._

_*** - * - ***_

_**El espacioso departamento en la zona más exclusiva de Roppongi nos da la bienvenida a un mundo lleno de sencillez y buen gusto. Y es que, Ukyo Kuonji es una destacada anfitriona de la sociedad de Tokyo, cuya elegancia está fuera de toda duda. A un año y medio de su retiro de la vida pública, nos sorprende con un anuncio fuera de serie: la inauguración de su exclusiva boutique en Shibuya y su incursión en el mundo de la cocina exótica; además de su exitosa gestión al frente de OK's, uno de los sitios de moda no sólo para gente de la ciudad, sino para turistas nacionales y extranjeros. Sin poder evitarlo, voy directamente al grano ¡Hay tantas cosas qué preguntar a esta mujer!**_

**MK: _Ha sido toda una sorpresa descubrir la boutique con tu nombre, en la zona más concurrida de Shibuya..._**

**UK:** ¿Te parece? A decir verdad ha sido un proyecto preparado desde tiempo atrás; aunque muchas veces he debido posponerlo gracias a inesperadas circunstancias. La moda es una de las pasiones que descubrí en la edad adulta y se ha convertido en una de mis razones. El apoyo de Fashion Inc. ha sido crucial en esta nueva etapa.

**MK: _Precisamente eso iba a preguntar: Existen fuertes rumores sobre el hecho de que tu sociedad con Fashion Inc. en realidad es un preludio al anuncio que todos esperamos..._**

**UK:** En absoluto ─exclama, visiblemente apenada, aunque su voz suena innegablemente sincera, con la tranquilidad que la caracteriza; es indudable que ha captado mi insinuación a la perfección─. Mi relación con Ranma Saotome es exclusivamente de negocios; tan profesional como lo fue en el pasado. A decir verdad, quiero aprovechar este medio para aclarar el malentendido surgido a raíz de mi desempeño como asistente personal y posteriormente como manager del señor Saotome, y agradecerle su apoyo incondicional en este drástico cambio profesional.

**MK:_ ¿De verdad estás afirmando que, entre ustedes. no existió una relación sentimental?_**

**UK: **Efectivamente. Ahora puedo declarar respecto a ello porque ya no me une a él una relación directa como en el pasado. Y considero necesario hacerlo porque un nuevo malentendido, ni de lejos similar a este, ha propiciado una desagradable situación en la vida personal y profesional del hombre al que considero todavía un amigo. Es lamentable el escándalo propiciado por personas que lejos de ser profesionales, pertenecen al lado mediocre del periodismo.

**MK: _Asumo que no estás de acuerdo con la versión de Sports&Life respecto al tráfico de influencias..._**

**UK: **En efecto, desapruebo profundamente que una persona que se esconde cobardemente tras una firma editorial parezca empeñada en arruinar el esfuerzo que por más de una década realizó quien, todos bien sabemos, es la estrella deportiva de mayor proyección internacional en nuestro país.

**MK: _Esa es toda una declaración..._**

**UK:** Puedes tomarlo como desees; pero lo cierto es que, gracias a mi posición de manager de Ranma Saotome durante más de cinco años, estoy calificada para expresar mi incondicional apoyo a su intachable conducta, tanto dentro como fuera de las pistas. El señor Saotome no es el tipo de persona que Sports&Life se ha dedicado a reflejar ante la opinión pública.

_**MK: ¿Piensas que existen propósitos poco claros detrás del escándalo? Es decir: ha comenzado a surgir el rumor de que Sports&Life ha invertido recursos poco clarificados para apoyar a otro de los candidatos al Comité Olímpico.**_

**UK:** No lo sé. No creo ser la persona indicada para responder a ello. El mundo del deporte en ese aspecto está bastante lejos de mis intereses actuales. Además, pienso que la especulación sobre un asunto tan delicado es un error. No hay nada provechoso en fomentar más la confusión y la distorsión de la información. Los directos involucrados son los únicos que poseen la verdad y estoy segura que, al final, eso es lo que prevalecerá.

_**MK: Totalmente de acuerdo, gracias por tu respuesta. Y, ahora que lo has mencionado, ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme lo relativo a tus intereses actuales, como tú misma los has calificado?**_

**UK:** Pues, eso es algo que me encantará hacer. Espero que te alcance el tiempo ─sonríe ampliamente─, porque las últimas noticias respecto a mis nuevos proyectos abundan. A decir verdad jamás soñe que estaría emprendiendo un nuevo camino a estas alturas y que tendría la posibilidad de expandir mis horizontes en lo que respecta a la maravillosa herencia cultural que me fue legada por mi familia: los Kuonji de Kobe.

_**MK: Los Kuonji de Kobe ¿Sabías que, hasta la inauguración del OK's, hubo una tremenda especulación respecto a si asistirías como invitada de honor? Seishiro Kuonji se reservó todo comentario al respecto y pocos creímos que existiera una relación directa entre la familia que posee una tradición de elaboración de Okonomiyaki tan arraigada y tú. Quienes pensábamos que aprovecharían la coincidencia de apellidos como beneficio publicitario quedamos muy sorprendidos al descubrir que se trataba de mucho más que una mera coincidencia...**_

UK: Lo dices como si hubiéramos intentado burlar a la prensa ─indica, en tono divertido─. Y en realidad no hubo ningún acuerdo previo o una campaña planeada; sólo ocurrió así. Mi hermano menor inició la gestión para la apertura de OK's y quería que fuera una sorpresa para toda la familia; ninguno de nosotros lo sabía; por otro lado, yo también empecé a poner en marcha el proyecto de Fashion K; así que, por mera coincidencia, me encontré enfrentada con él en la sede administrativa, prácticamente pujando por arrendar la, ahora mítica, esquina veinticinco ─explica, sin dejar de sonreír─. Para serte sincera, esa fue la primera ocasión, en más de diez años ,en que tuvimos contacto.

_**MK: ¿Cómo es eso? ─pregunto y noto enseguida que su semblante se entristece.**_

**UK:** Yo era aún muy joven cuando decidí tomar un camino distinto y el perseguir esa meta me alejó por mucho tiempo de Kobe y de mi familia- No voy a mentirte: mi padre se disgustó mucho por mi decisión y prohibió al resto de la familia mantener contacto conmigo.

_**MK: Pero eso es...**_

**UK:** ¿Terrible? ─me interrumpe, adivinando el resto de mi comentario─. Pues sí y no. Verás: lo que ocurrió es que, al ser la heredera designada para perpetuar el arte de mi familia, el hecho de no admitir ese destino propició la cancelación de compromisos de honor contraídos desde mi nacimiento. Los Kuonji de Kobe tuvieron la fuerza necesaria para sobreponerse a la deshonra; pero resultaba obvio que yo ya no tenía derecho a un sitio en el seno familiar. Si algo aprendí de mi padre es que cada decisión acarrea consecuencias; así que, puedo decir, con sinceridad, que yo tampoco habría admitido volver.

_**MK: Una idea poco común en esta época ─comento, sin poder evitarlo─. Sin embargo, es una bendición que ese mal rato haya pasado y que ahora tu hermano y tú estén luchando hombro a hombro...**_

**UK: **Sí, es cierto. Verás en realidad tengo que agradecer infinitamente a Seishiro la oportunidad que me concedió para gestionar OK's. El mundo de los negocios no es mi fuerte, lo reconozco; sin embargo, estoy aprendiendo sobre la marcha y poniendo el corazón para consolidar a OK's como un lugar no sólo de moda, sino donde puedas realmente vislumbrar la conjugación de tradición y modernidad, casi me atrevo a decir que el concepto que persigue OK's es muy ambicioso e intenta recrear, muy a corto alcance por supuesto, la realidad actual de nuestro país. Queremos que cada cliente, especialmente los extranjeros digan: "¿Esto es Japón?" y en seguida exclamen: "¡Genial!" ─ríe.

_**MK: ¡Esa es toda una meta!**_

*** - * - * - * **

*** - **_**E**_** - * **

*** - ***

*****


End file.
